Electronic devices, including mobile devices, provide various input methods to allow a user to interact with the electronic devices. Generally, an input method is a software component or application that allows data to be inputted to an electronic device. Example forms of input data may include or represent keyboard strokes, cursor movements, or touch events on a touch-sensitive display. For example, an input method can provide as input to the electronic device the character corresponding to a key selected by the user on a physical or virtual keyboard of an electronic device. In another example, an input method can provide as an input to the electronic device a suggested word based on one or more keys previously selected by the user (i.e. predictive typing).